The One All The Bad Boys Want
by Riku Ryuu
Summary: Naruto has been an orphan since he was born. After being kicked out of the last foster home cause of another incident with a fancy rug, Naruto's only option is an all boy boarding school. With the promise of no fancy rugs, what could go wrong? Yaoi
1. Prologue

Sorry for the hold up! I stopped uploading for a long time, but now I'm back!

So now, thank you to the three people who voted on my poll. Because two out of three of you said my next story should be a Naruto fanfic, here it is. Well, not all of it, of course, but the start.

Warning, Yaoi-ness in later chapters. aka boyXboy aka if you don't like don't read.

* * *

"We can't keep him." A male voice said. There was steel in his tone, the kind that meant nothing and no one would change his mind.

"But John, he isn't that bad." The woman's soft voice said.

"Not that bad! Did you see what he did to the rug?! That rug costs more than he'll ever be worth!"

"But the rug isn't going to make us anymore money! If we get rid of him, the payments stop!" There was a sigh.

"It isn't worth it. I think he's trying to drive us crazy on purpose. No, that –that _thing_ will not stay another _day_ in _my_ house! That is _final_!"

Naruto took his ear away from the keyhole. He moved away from the door, silently making his way to his 'room'. Once inside, he started to get his belongings together. There wasn't much.

The 'room' was more of a closet then what you would call a bedroom. The walls on either sided were only about 9 feet long, and the room was near 4 feet wide, barely enough room for Naruto lay down, and he only had a few feet between his head and the wall if he kept his feet against the door. The floor was tiled and smooth beneath Naruto's feet. The only thing in the room that could count as furniture, was a sleeping bag rolled out on the floor. The room was dark, lit only by a small lantern from Wal-Mart that cost him $5.90 including tax. Though he had fixed the light problem, there was no help for the faint scent of mildew covered by too strong perfume. The room was also too warm, as there was no air conditioner, but Naruto could adapt well to bad weather, having had a lot of practice.

Naruto put the few belongings he had into an orange backpack that was close to falling apart. He knew that it had about a year at most before it was useless, but the thought of buying a new one did not appeal to him. He didn't know where he would go next, and once there he would have to find a D.I. or some other second hand store to buy a new one.

The last thing was placed in the bag and he zipped it up. He left the lantern and the sleeping bag out, to be put away in the morning.

He wasn't upset that he was leaving; it was never a surprise that he wouldn't stay at any of these homes for long. The conversation that Mr. and Mrs. Doe had that night was one he had heard more than once. Thought the first time he hear that kind of conversation he was angry, now it was more like an annoyance. Still, every time he was dismayed that they made him sound more like a dog than a human. Sure he had a history with expensive rugs, but he didn't pee on them or anything. Fancy rugs just irritated him for some reason.

Whenever he reached a new place, he couldn't help but play a prank or two. He never tried to be mean; he just wanted to see if someone would care enough about him not to kick him out after he did something bad. He wanted someone to try and figure out why he did it instead of not keeping him. So far, that hadn't happened.

Naruto figured that he had until 6 tomorrow before they woke up, and at about 6:10 he would be in the car of his social worker, headed for a new home or back to a big house were they kept boys until they could get a foster family. Naruto knew that his social worker, a woman named Mitarashi Anko, would not be happy with him in the morning.

Naruto sighed and decided it was time to sleep. He had to be up and ready to go before 6 after all.

Naruto pulled off his orange t-shirt, one of three shirts he owned. The sleeves were frayed and the shirt was just a little too short on him, but Naruto didn't even think of getting a new shirt with his limited funds. He folded the shirt carefully and put it next to his bag. Black jeans, in the same condition as his shirt, were taken off and folded, then placed on top of the shirt. Because he only had three shirts and two pairs of pants, and close to no opportunities to wash them, he got in the habit of folding his clothes so he could wear them the next day. He didn't wear underwear because they were expensive and they were not a necessity.

Naruto got into the sleeping bag without any fuss. He was very good at maneuvering in and out of the bag, as it was his oldest possession. The sleeping bag was well older than him, given to him when he was five by Anko. Because he washed it every chance he got, the sleeping bag didn't smell bad at all. He had to keep his head out of the bag, because it was made for the cold weather from outside, so he would get too hot. He wished that he could use it to get away from the room's smell.

He reached over and turned the lantern off. In the dark, Naruto turned onto his side and closed his eyes. He thought of what it would be like next, where he would go now. Chances were that he wouldn't be seeing another foster home for a good long time, but he was alright with that. The house for waiting foster children was sometimes better than most foster homes, but he hated to stay in them. There were so many unspeakably horrendous feelings locked up into those houses, he just couldn't stand it for very long periods of time.

He hoped he wouldn't stay there too long this time.

* * *

Yes yes, I know that it is short. What do you expect, it is a prologue. Later chapters will be longer, and I don't want to hear anything about it being too short. Growl...

Okay, I am sorry if you think that way, but all I want to do is get my story out there as fast as possible and to do that I need to break it into smaller than you would like chapters. Sorry. I'll try harder... Really....

Thank you all and please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! I've been writing again and I hope to continue! Right now I'm having a writing contest with my friend "The Tobi". So far I'm ahead, but I don't know how long that will last so I have to keep writing!

Thanks for reading and I hope you guys know that this will be a Yaoi. Don't like don't read.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes seconds after his mind woke up. As was his habit, instead of staying there and thinking over his dream or pondering the meaning like some people would do, he got out of bed and quickly got ready for the day.

He checked his watch, another very old possession given to him by Anko. It was a dull black color, rather chunky and large on his wrist but he was use to it. The watch said that it was 5:30. Naruto knew that it was always 5:30 when he woke up, but he always checked to make sure that his internal alarm was working. If it was off by even a minute, he would have to start using the shrill beeping of the watch to wake him up in time. Every minute counted to him.

Within minutes he was dressed, his sleeping bag was rolled up, and his lantern was inside his bag. Though it was still dark inside the room, he didn't need the lantern because a little sliver of light came into the room from under the door. Because it was so early, he was positive that the little light he had was from the sun streaming into the hallway from the window across the hall. He was lucky for any light at this time of day, but the widow faced the east so he got the sunrise.

With the sunlight came the heat. Naruto didn't like summer, but he knew that it was always worse in winter. Most people liked winter best, because they only had to add more layers, but unlike most people he only had three. Now in the summer, people wanted to wear the least amount of clothes and he could do that easily.

Naruto shook his head at his thoughts. Now that he thought about it, he didn't like winter or summer. He liked the time in between best, the time that was neither warm nor cold. Those were always the best times. Except when it rained…..

He walked to the door. With a turn of the knob, he pushed the door open enough to let the cooler air from the hallway into his room. He would close it at 6, before the Doe couple woke up. They had told him at the start to keep his door closed. Of course, they had no idea how hot it was in the room, probably never staying in it for more than a few seconds. They couldn't have known how horrible it was, and in truth Naruto was barely aware of the discomfort.

Naruto sat down on his rolled up sleeping bag and waited for 6. With nothing to do, he looked off into space and started to paint a picture in his mind. He had learned over the years that it was smarter to draw in his mind than on paper. Sure he drew well, but more often than not his pictures were taken and paper and ink was another thing that he couldn't waste his money on.

A few minutes before 6, Naruto got up and closed the door. Just as he was sitting back down, the door opened again.

"Come here boy. Bring your stuff with you." Mr. Doe said coldly. As Naruto put his backpack on and got his sleeping bag, Mr. Doe sneered at him in hatred.

Naruto wordlessly left the room and headed for the living room, where he could hear a very angry Anko arguing with Mrs. Doe or, to be more precise, Anko yelling at Mrs. Doe. Anko looked the same as she always had; black spiky hair that looked purple up in a ponytail, brown eyes that streamed fire at her victims, a tan overcoat that made Naruto think of a private eye, and some kind of skin tight outfit underneath. She was also spitting mad.

"What kind of people are you that you can't give him a second chance?! He's a great kid and if you don't see that then you don't deserve him!" Anko saw Naruto in the doorway and stomped over to him. "We are _going_!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way out of the house. He was dragged to her car, a sleek black ford that was Anko's baby, and left by the passenger's door to get in while Anko stalked to her side. Naruto opened the door and slid into the car.

Anko got behind the wheel and started driving. She didn't speak, leaving Naruto to an awkward silence. Naruto looked out the window, twitched, and tried to keep his mouth shut. Of course, he didn't last very long at all.

"So where am I going now?" He asked, knowing that she was taking him to the waiting house but wanting to talk about something.

"I'm taking you to a new home." Anko said sharply. Naruto's turned to look at her with wide eyes, ignoring her tone and focusing on the words.

"A new home? What do you mean?" Naruto was very confused. "Doesn't it take days to find a new home?"

"Yes, it usually does. It just so happens that I was on my way to get you before the Does called me. I was going to talk to you about it and see if you wanted to go, but now you have no other option. You have to go now." Anko's mouth was set in a thin line, a more stubborn person Naruto had never met. Well, other than himself.

Naruto looked down, trying to look remorseful. In truth he was relieved to be out of the little bad smelling room and now it seemed that he wouldn't have to go to the waiting house. The whole day seemed brighter.

"So where is this new home?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

"I can't tell you. Truth be told, I have no idea where it is." Anko didn't seem to think that this was a big deal. Naruto thought differently.

"Wait, what? You don't know where this home is and you want to send me there? That's crazy!" Naruto was also a little intrigued. Anko wasn't the type to go into things blind, and if she didn't know where this place was there had to be a really good reason behind it.

"Well, it isn't really a house. I got a call two days ago from an old school friend and it turns out that she opened up a school. She asked me if I had any special young men that needed a home. I though instantly about you and told her a little about you. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't be staying at the Doe's house for very long, but this is a record. You've only been there for three days!"

"It isn't my fault! There was a rug-"

"Another? What is it with you and rugs?!?" Naruto looked down. He was not going to tell her the real reason.

"It just looked so ugly I couldn't help but get rid of it. If you think about it, I did the Doe family a favor!"

"Sure." Anko didn't sound like she believed it.

"Anyway, why is this person looking for guys? That's a little creepy." He also felt a bigger lift in his spirits when he realized that Anko thought of him when asked about someone special. Whatever her definition of special, it didn't matter to him. The fact that she thought of him when not around him or doing something for him made Naruto's heart lighter.

"The school is an all boy school." Anko rolled her eyes and waved away another thing that seemed like a very big problem to Naruto. His heart became heavier. "Anyway, she was interested and made an offer I knew you would love."

"My own room?" He asked, not very hopeful. Chances were it was some poor school that needed more kids or it would close down. There was almost no hope for a room without a roommate. His roommate would smoke pot and get drunk on a regular basis and invite his friends over and through wild parties. The room would most likely be boiling in the summer and freezing in the winter and worst of all it would most likely smell terrible. Naruto sometimes had to cures his good sense of smell.

"Not only do you get your own room, but she said that if you enroll for her school your room and board will be covered, along with food costs and classes. The school will even offer you ten thousand dollars a month for going there. For that kind of deal, I would gladly give up my job and go back to school."

Naruto didn't answer. His mouth was opened in shock, his eyes glazed as he thought of all that money. With that kind of money, he could finally have the one wish, the only one he allowed himself, come true. He could even allow himself more dreams, as that kind of money could let him do anything. He could probably take over the world with that kind of cash.

"What's the catch?" He wasn't as stupid as people thought. Everything in life came with a catch, and one hundred twenty thousand dollars a year sounded like something that would have a big catch.

"As long as you keep your grades up, you'll be a rich man. They have some more rules that will be explained when you get there, but other than that I wasn't told much. So what do you have to say?" Naruto grinned at her. Though he knew there had to be more, it sounded so nice. Too good to be true, but he figured he had nothing to lose.

"When do I get to go?"

* * *

YEAH! I might actually get him to the school sometime this week!

I just realized something..... I have some strange obsession with all boy schools... that's strange.... oh well, it makes for some fun stories.

Please review so I can feel the love! And I thank all of you who have already reviewed!

Love!


	3. Chapter 2

So, I think I'm still ahead of the contest. I've started to write in purple so I can tell what I have written for this contest, and if I checked all of the writing from all my stories it comes to well over 4,000! As I have not heard of "The Tobi" even starting, I may have a chance at this! The contest ends on Monday so I'll see who wins then...

If Tobi is reading this, good luck to you!

Warning, Yaoi in later chapters. I do not own Naruto, or else I would not be on _fan_fiction.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Naruto frowned at the airplane before him. In all the movies, you had to go through a lot of security like customs and metal detectors and you had to give them your luggage and there was all this trouble. Instead of having to do any of that, Anko and Naruto had entered the airport and once Anko said who he was, Naruto was greeted like a celebrity and taken out to an airplane that was just for him. No metal detector in sight, Naruto had his bag in hand, and was getting on the plane. He felt a little disappointed that Anko wasn't going with him, a comfortable face that had always been with him, but excitement over finally going on a plane had him skipping up the steps.

Naruto got his first look at the inside of the plane and gasped. Instead of the normal rows of chairs like in the movies, the planes interior looked like a living room. Well, not like any living room he had ever been in.

A white couch sat in the middle of the room, facing a huge TV hanging of the wall. A coffee table between the two held several controllers, some for the TV and some for different gaming systems under the TV. He could place some of them, but he was not an expert on games as he had never deemed them a good waste of money.

The walls were similar in color to the couch. The only things that were like the planes he had seen on TV were the windows, rectangles to the outside world placed close together taking up two walls. On the side opposite the entrance there was one chair, white, that was probably placed there in case someone wanted to look out the window.

The door closed behind him and Naruto jumped. A frowning woman in a black dress stood behind him. Black eyes looked at him, labeling him a nuisance.

"We are about to take off young sir. Please find a seat and buckle up. Place your bag completely under the seat." She walked to one of the walls and pressed a hand to it. There was a pop noise and the wall opened. She gave one last frown back to Naruto and walked into the opening. Before Naruto could see into the opening, the wall moved back into place and there was another pop. Naruto guessed that that was the place where the pilot was. It also seemed that the woman didn't like him.

Naruto walked to the chair by the window. He didn't want to sit on the couch, it looked too clean and he was embarrassed to admit that he might leave a mark. He hadn't gotten any opportunity to washing the pants he had on since the last time he wore them.

He looked at the chair and sure enough, Naruto saw a seat belt hooked to the chair. It was like a normal car one, but there was only the lap belt. Naruto took off his bag and stuffed it under the seat. Once that was done, he sat down and buckled up. He looked out the window at the lane they would use to take off. He had read somewhere that they would have to be taxied there because planes couldn't back up…. Then he started to think about the video's he had seen of plane crashes. One of his short time foster parents had thought it wise to show Naruto every bad thing that could happen to him via the wonderful Internet when Naruto was six. Because of that, Naruto looked at the plane through new eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened as the plane started to move to the lane. How stupid was he, of course he had something to lose; his life! He didn't want to go to this place if it meant dying!

Though he knew that this was a silly thing to be afraid of, he couldn't get over it. As the buildings started to move past, faster and faster, Naruto wanted to cover his eyes from the sight. Actually, he wanted to jump off the crazy plane that would most likely lead to his death. Though his mind protested, his body stayed immobile and his eyes were glued to the window.

Faster, faster, faster the outside world passed. Naruto had no idea if they had gone miles in those few seconds or just feet. Faster, faster, faster the plane started to tilt upward. Naruto felt the pressure pushing his body to the chair. He felt like he was going to throw up. After a few terrifying minutes he wasn't pushed back into the seat and the buildings that had passed were nothing more than toys below. Naruto leaned back in his chair with a sigh of relief. He still had the rest of the ride to crash, but at least he could say that he had ridden a plane before he died.

After a few minutes of deep breathing and fighting back nausea, the pop noise came again and the wall opened up. The frowning woman stepped out of the opening. She carried a tray with several types of soda balanced on top.

"We are now thirty thousand feet above sea level and on schedule. You can now take off your seat belt and at this time you can use any of the electron devises in the room. I will come back to tell you when seat belts are needed again." She moved to the coffee table.

" Would you like a soda?" Naruto stared at her. The woman had short black choppy hair and was only about 5' 5". For some reason, she smelled like a hospital. She was also still frowning at him and Naruto was trying to figure out if it was a normal expression for her or if she had decided not to like him the moment she had seen him.

"Ah.. Sure?" The woman nodded and put the tray down on the table. Without another word she turned around and left the way that she had come.

Naruto unbuckled his belt. He felt safer with it on, but he wanted to investigate the games and see what types of soda the woman had left him. He walked to the table and looked at the sodas. There were seven sodas on the table, each different. He recognized a few of them as drinks his foster parents had enjoyed, but the others he had never heard of. Naruto picked up one of the sodas he didn't recognize, one labeled 7Up, and opened it the way he had seen so many other people open the cans. He was surprised by the hissing noise that the can made, even more surprised by the bubble that made a foam.

Hesitantly, Naruto put the can to his mouth and started to slowly tip it so the liquid would come out. The soda streamed into Naruto's mouth and he had to stop himself from spitting it out. It felt like a million popping, sizzling bubbles running along his tongue. After he swallowed the soda, he couldn't help a little burp; it felt like the bubbles were trying to escape.

Naruto put the can down and pondered it. Though he had tasted some lemon in it, it didn't taste very good and the after taste left a bitter taste in his mouth. Naruto shook his head and decided he would stick with water.

Now he turned to the game systems. He frowned at them.

Naruto couldn't decide; was it better to try them but later on know what he was missing, or should he not try them and save himself the sadness? Naruto knew that he would be able to afford them in a little while, but video games still seemed like a waste of money. Naruto gave one last longing look to the games and walked back to his seat, his mind made up. Ignorance was bliss after all.

Naruto looked out the window for the first time since take off. Fluffy clouds covered the sky. Other people would have called the clouds white, but Naruto saw the rainbow of colors across the clouds. Wishing that he had paper and some colored pencils, Naruto stared out the window, trying to memorize every color, every texture, every little thing so that someday he would be able to draw it.

The pop of the wall opening came again, but Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of the clouds. There was silence for a second, and then the woman spoke.

"We will start are descent shortly. Please fasten your seat belt." Naruto heard her leave once more. He put on his seat belt without taking his eyes off the clouds.

Soon enough the clouds were left above and Naruto had his feet on the ground. He stood on the last step of the airplanes stairs and looked around, curious about where he was. If he had landed at an airport, it would have been easy to get find out where he was. Instead, the plane had landed on a long field. In the distance Naruto could see some trees, but there were no buildings in sight.

Naruto was pushed forward so that the frowning woman could get off the plane.

"Welcome to Konohagakure."

* * *

Okay, so thanks for reading and all that! In the next chapter, Naruto will actually make it to the school, I promise. I'm still trying to decide who he should meet first.... I could let you guys choose, but you have to be quick about it. I've already got a start on in. So please review and thanks for reading!

Love!


End file.
